


Reality and Reflection

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Illusions, Kimono, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna had to dress up in a kimono for the school play when Mukuro visits him for a kinky amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:**  Reality and Reflection  
 **Pairing:**  692718  
 **Rating:** R for smut/rape.  
 **Credits:** **raenef_mignon**  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Summary:**  Originally just a cute 6927 fanart drabble... that turned into a monster called 692718. First time writing for Mukuro and he's damn hard to write for. -.-;; All those who were curious of how I write Mukuro, here he is, and no wonder I avoided him. Hm.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

 

* * *

 

Tsuna took a deep breath and sighed. He was all alone in the dressing room as he fidgeted in his pink, sakura-print kimono. And he hated it.

It was the day of the school festival. And no school festival was complete without a skit or two. Their class of course, decided on the skit. Tsuna, being the smallest was forced into playing the role of the main girl due to majority vote. (Gokudera, of course, voted against it for Tsuna's sake, but no one else wanted to be a girl and voted for Tsuna) After calming down Gokudera from blowing up the entire classroom, Tsuna had practiced through his role the best he could. He fumbled through it until it was good enough to satisfy most people.

While everyone else was preparing for the skit, they gave Tsuna a little privacy as he tried to adjust his awkward Kimono in front of the row of mirrors. In front of the mirrors was a long table attached to the wall as it stretched across the room. He had no idea how women wore this loose thing and tied it so securely around them. It didn't help that no one was there to help him; everyone else was so busy, he didn't have the heart to ask.

After re-tying the obi six times and re-adjusting the sakura pin on his hair nine times, as if it was the magic number, Tsuna summoned a knock on the door.  
 _  
Knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock._  There was a rhythm to the beating on the door. Like a musical purr that was waiting to be opened.

Tsuna, adjusting his kimono hopefully for the last time, replied, "Come in. The door's unlocked."

The door slowly creaked opened and the visitor silently entered with his ghost-like foot steps. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Sakura? Well, that's not my type, but not bad."

Hearing the voice, Tsuna jerked up and turned to face his visitor. It was none other than Mukuro Rokudo.

"M….Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed as he felt the full power of his presence.

"Good day, Vongola. I came to see your play. I heard you were playing the lead role, though I had no idea…." He said as he eyed Tsuna up and down as if he were a delicious dessert. "…. That you were playing a lead female role." Mukuro licked his lips once.

"I…. I…." Tsuna stammered as he backed against the mirrors. The long table stopped him from moving further back. Mukuro approached him like a snake to its prey. "Aren't you glad to see me, young Vongola. It's been awhile since we've last met."

"Do… do you still want to take over my body?" Tsuna asked cautiously. Mukuro gave him his most gentle smile which made Tsuna's mind scream with danger. Then Mukuro leaned to stare Tsuna in the eye. "Ah, yes. That would be my ultimate goal. Unfortunately, my staff is not with me today. So for today, it's just a 'friendly' visit." Mukuro's voice was sweet and honeyed. Tsuna did not trust him.

"You look absolutely…. ravishing." Mukuro finished as he wrapped his hands around Tsuna's hips and pulled his hard body up against Tsuna's. Tsuna shivered from the contact. "T… thank you?" Tsuna hiccupped his reply. Mukuro chuckled.

Then he bent down and lifted Tsuna's kimono in a quick swoop. Tsuna almost screamed by the sudden action.

"My, my Vongola. This wouldn't do. You are not supposed to wear anything under your Kimono…. You can see the seam lines through them." Mukuro clicked his tongue.

"It… it doesn't matter. I'd be on stage. No … no one would know…." Tsuna replied nervously. Mukuro looked up. "Ah… but I would." Then without any warning, Mukuro ripped down Tsuna's underwear.

Tsuna gasped in surprise as Mukuro wrapped his hand below Tsuna's legs. Then he got up and kissed Tsuna forcefully. Mukuro violently entered inside Tsuna's mouth, wanting to possess him without his staff if possible. Tsuna, shocked at Mukuro's sudden violation, bit Mukuro's tongue, not knowing what else he could do. Mukuro pulled back. He licked his lips twice as he removed the blood off his mouth.

"Well, if you wish to play rough….." Mukuro said mockingly to Tsuna's hiss. With another quick motion, Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's obi and ripped it off of him. The sudden motion made Tsuna turn from the force and fall onto the floor. Then with much grace and speed, Mukuro sat on top of Tsuna and tied Tsuna's hands together tightly.

"Wh… what are you doing?" Tsuna yelled. Mukuro chuckled at Tsuna's naiveté. "A game Vongola. Just a game to pass time. You have nothing to do until the play starts, do you not?"

Then Mukuro leaned forward and bit Tsuna in the neck in revenge. Tsuna cried out in pain but Mukuro cupped his mouth to muffle it. "Do you truly want your friends to see you in this situation?" Mukuro teasingly asked, sealing Tsuna's mouth shut. Mukuro sunk his teeth deeper, drawing more blood that poured into Mukuro's mouth and the floor. The pain shot through Tsuna's body with a jolt as he arched to resist it. Tsuna's mind screamed but his voice failed to carry it due to fear.

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's bound hands and pulled him up. He admired his captive, already sweating and crying, with blood dripping down from one side of his neck and mingling down his side, helplessly staring at his aggressor. Mukuro smirked and licked his lips for the third time as if it were a spell he was casting on Tsuna's mind.

"I suggest you hold onto the table in front of you, my cute Vongola," mused Mukuro as he slammed the little boy onto the table. "It'll be oh, just nice and sweetly painful. It might just ease the pain a bit." Mukuro held onto Tsuna's hips and lifted his pink crumpled kimono to reveal Tsuna's bare bottoms. "I'll make sure you feel infinite pleasure you've never felt before."

Tsuna whimpered and swallowed. He held onto the table in front of him with his bound hands and tried his best to stand up at least. Mukuro first adjusted himself. But once he pulled open Tsuna with his finger, he deftly entered him. The pain was unbearable and it ripped him apart as it entered him. Tsuna could not help but cry out as it entered deeper and deeper. He felt Mukuro's hand brush away his tears.

"Vongola…. Take a look at yourself in the mirror…." Mukuro huskily said as he stabbed into him. Tsuna looked up to see his face flowing with fresh tears. He whimpered as Mukuro's hand adjusted his head, forcing him to look into his own face screaming with excruciating pain. "Look at your expression. It's magnificent." Mukuro proudly told him. Tsuna closed his eyes shut in humility and pain.

Tsuna started to feel something warm drip down from below. The liquid stalked down his bottom and wrapped around his rod that started to protrude between his legs before it fell to the floor. He looked down to notice the drops of blood on the floor like sakura petals. Tsuna could not hold back his tears anymore as he whimpered with pain.

"Ah, it's warm inside you, Vongola…." Mukuro whispered into his ear as he bent over to nibble it. "So warm…. like your blood that drips down my fingers…." Mukuro started to shiver in pre-ecstasy as he felt Tsuna tighten around him.

Tsuna trembled as Mukuro started to move inside him without waiting for him to get adjusted to the pain. "I feel like I'm melting inside you…. Your body is so alluring…." Mukuro murmured as he held Tsuna's body tightly, making him unable to escape.

Tsuna started to stammer, "No… I… I'm not…." But Mukuro spoke above his moans. "It's your fault for tempting me first…. With such an appealing body…" Mukuro licked his ear. "I can not help but try to taste it." Mukuro also moaned as he moved with the rhythm Tsuna resisted. "So sweet, so painfully sweet…." Mukuro spoke softly as Tsuna also moaned little gasps of pain against his will.

"Why don't you just let go and try to enjoy it?" Mukuro suggested as his thrusts grew harder. "It's a much more… pleasurable… option, you know." Mukuro chuckled lightly and bit into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna flinched and squeezed his eyes tighter as the pain filled his ear and body once more.

Mukuro's hands crept downwards and started to stroke Tsuna. Tsuna recoiled even as he violently trembled against Mukuro's aggressive thrusts. Tsuna could not hold on and started to moan as Mukuro's hands delivered sweet ecstatic feelings that he had never felt before. The pain inside him throbbed as Mukuro continued to use Tsuna's own blood as his lubricant. Each stab brought so much pain, yet Mukuro's hands brought so much sickening pleasure that Tsuna could not hold himself straight any longer. However, Mukuro refused to let Tsuna go as he pressed him against the mirror once Tsuna started to slip down.

"We can't have that, Vongola… You should look at yourself more carefully. You're missing your chance to see a new side of you." Mukuro whispered into his ears as he continued to press Tsuna against the mirror. Tsuna exclaimed in shock as the coldness bit into his chest, hardening his pink, aroused nipples. Mukuro purred when he heard Tsuna's gasps and licked the back of his neck. Mukuro pulled the kimono further down to lick Tsuna's neck. Each lick and thrust brought out more moans and sighs from Tsuna's throat.

"M…Mukuro… please…. Stop this….. I…. I…." Tsuna pleaded as he cried in pain. "I can not take it anymore…." Mukuro smirked as he did not stop his thrusts. "Are you almost to your climax? That wouldn't do…. That wouldn't do at all…" Mukuro violently thrust even deeper inside Tsuna, making him scream.

"You mustn't be so loud, Sawada Tsunayoshi…. What if your friends hear you?" Mukuro said as he leaned closer, rubbing his body against Tsuna. Then he shoved one of his hands, dripping with Tsuna's own blood and pre-ejaculation creams, into Tsuna's mouth to muffle him.

"How do you like the taste of your own?" Mukuro huskily whispered into Tsuna as he thrust even harder and wrapped his fingers around Tsuna's panting mouth. The taste was disgusting and bitter as Tsuna tried to bite the intruder. Mukuro's fingers evaded Tsuna elusively as he pulled in and out. Each time the fingers entered, it roughly entered Tsuna, devouring his mouth. Mukuro's other hand still continued to stroke Tsuna's hardness.

Tsuna gasped and trembled at each stroke and thrust as he was forced to swallow down his own blood and pre-discharge. His heart pounded hard and his brain was turning white from the pain and forced pleasure. Finally, as if Mukuro allowed him to, Tsuna cried in ecstasy along with Mukuro as he filled Tsuna's inside with his own.

Tsuna plopped onto the table in front of him, gasping for breath. He gulped down the disgusting aftertaste in his mouth and closed his eyes.

After a few breaths, Tsuna heard a knock on the door. Tsuna quickly got up and said, "Wait, don't come in!" He stood up immediately and tried to run over to the door.

Tsuna tripped on his kimono and fell down. The door opened and Hibari Kyoya walked in. He looked down on Tsuna with one eye raised in a question.

"What are you doing? You have 20 minutes before you get on stage."

Tsuna looked up and said, "I…. I…." he quickly tried to adjust his kimono and stopped. His kimono and his obi were in place. Then he also remembered that Mukuro had locked the door after he came in.

Tsuna looked back at where he was. There was no one there.

Hibari sighed. "Were you sleeping? Does it take this long to adjust your outfit?" Hibari helped Tsuna up to fix his obi. Then his eyes narrowed.

"I thought your kimono was supposed to be in sakura prints. Why is it in pineapple prints." Hibari said with a disgusted hiss.

Tsuna looked down at his kimono. Sure enough, it was not in the original sakura prints, but in cute pineapples that seemed to be mocking him.

"I… I dunno. I…" Tsuna looked around wildly. He wondered if it was a dream as he looked back at the mirror that stared right back at him.

Hibari gritted his teeth. "Well, no matter. Here, you don't have much time. And you adjust the obi like this." Hibari tightened Tsuna's kimono's folds so that it fell on him smoothly.

But it did not fall on Tsuna smoothly as it should have.

Hibari and Tsuna both stared down at the prodding poke that stuck out in the middle of the kimono. And it was twitching; to Tsuna's embarrassment.

Hibari glared Tsuna in the face dangerously as he pulled out his tonfa. "Exactly what were you doing in here all this time?" Hibari asked menacingly, accusing Tsuna of doing inappropriate acts in his holy school.

"I… I didn't do anything! Honest! I…. I just fell asleep and…." Tsuna stammered as he backed up.

" Take care of it in 20 minutes." Hibari commanded. Tsuna nodded nervously. After a short silence Hibari asked again, "Do you know how to?"

Tsuna stared at the floor and shook his head 'no'.

Hibari rubbed his temple. Vexed and annoyed, he walked back to the door and locked it. Tsuna gulped as Hibari approached him briskly and crushed Tsuna against the mirrors.

"I'm going to make it brief and fast. You better hurry it up." Hibari replied with obvious aggravation in his voice.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:**  Reality and Reflection  
 **Pairing:**  6927 for now. (Will later be 692718 in part 2)  
 **Rating:** R for smut/rape.  
 **Warning:** Violent rape -.-;  
 **Credits:** **raenef_mignon**  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Summary:**  Originally just a cute 6927 fanart drabble... that turned into a monster called 692718. First time writing for Mukuro and he's damn hard to write for. -.-;; All those who were curious of how I write Mukuro, here he is, and no wonder I avoided him. Hm.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

 

* * *

 

"B…Brief?" Tsuna stammered. Hibari dipped into his pockets and pulled out a set of white gloves. He put them on like a surgeon before his operation, all the while still crushing Tsuna's body against the mirror with his own.

After the gloves were in place, Hibari slammed Tsuna's wrists with his hands on the mirror and glared into the younger boy's eyes. Tsuna looked back at him with a fearful and anxious face that amused Hibari more than he thought. 'This might be interesting after all', he thought.

One of Hibari's hands left from Tsuna's wrist and felt him down his chest. Tsuna shivered at the rough touch on top of his kimono. Then with deft and skillful fingers, he untied the obi and let it fall loose around Tsuna's feet.

Hibari glanced down and frowned. "You aren't supposed to wear boxers under your kimono." Hibari stated, accusing Tsuna of breaking traditions.

Tsuna sighed in exasperation. "Like I said… no one's gonna… ah!" Tsuna was interrupted when Hibari's gloved hands slid under his boxers and touched his frustration. An embarrassing gasp escaped Tsuna's throat as Hibari's long, gloved fingers followed the lines and curves. Tsuna covered his mouth with one free hand as he blushed red.

"Are you already that desperate?" Hibari raised his eyebrow in understatement. Hibari continued his unrelenting treatment as his fingers played with Tsuna's little erection. It dipped low and came up high. The fingers circled around the tips with its soft felt of the gloves, and then slid down the back again. Tsuna's stomach was in a roller coaster as Hibari's fingers played with the control keys.

Hibari's feather-soft fingers slid up and down Tsuna's erection, caressing it, coaxing it to grow harder and harder by the gentle touches. Tsuna whimpered and shivered at the ever-gentle touches he had no idea Hibari possessed. Already, Tsuna was secreting clear discharge that seeped out, making the glove more sticky and slippery as it ran up and down. Tsuna looked down at his own stiffness and, embarrassed at what he saw, turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Tsuna continued to hold onto the table behind him for support as Hibari continued to finger his foreskin. Hibari smirked as he watched Tsuna's expression change from humiliation to pleasure and back to embarrassment.

"Does it feel that good?" Hibari asked archly. Tsuna looked up from his trembling, his face flushed with shame. "How cute." Hibari smirked and Tsuna closed his eyes tightly shut again in humiliation.

Tsuna's panting got rougher, and several moans started to escape his mouth without his consent. He couldn't stop them even when he pursed his lips. Hibari smirked, amused with Tsuna's ever-changing expressions depending on his finger positions. Hibari then released his other hand around Tsuna's wrist, unpinning him against the mirror. He wrapped his hand around Tsuna's nape and raised the little boy's lips towards his.

The kiss was much gentler than Tsuna had thought, even if it was meant to cover Tsuna's moans. Hibari covered Tsuna's mouth with his, but he did not stop there. Their tongues met and Hibari gently slid his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth. Hibari did not explore but merely licked Tsuna tenderly, giving his much lustful tongue the much wanted pleasure. Between Tsuna's panting and heavy breathing, Hibari sustained his persistent hold on Tsuna's mouth and the stroking of Tsuna's frustration.

After Tsuna was indulged liberally, Hibari broke the kiss. It felt almost abrupt as it left Tsuna shivering and wanting for more. And their saliva too felt the brevity as it still tried to connect the two lips with a long, thin line.

"Looks like this might take longer than I thought." Hibari noted as he scowled below him. Tsuna's erection was twitching with pleasure but it was still nowhere near release. Tsuna hung his head in shame. Hibari was a bit displeased that Tsuna's body thought his hands were not skillful enough.

"15 minutes. We don't have much time." Hibari decided as he looked at the watch on his wrist. Tsuna gasped as Hibari leaned forward and licked his collar bone. Tsuna held onto the table behind him as his head was pushed against the mirrors while Hibari parted his kimono further. The trails of Hibari's tongue went lower and lower, marking its territory on Tsuna's nipples and ribs and then down to his stomach. Tsuna shivered at each lick and bite and tried his best to stop himself from moaning out too loudly.

Now Hibari had bent down and was on one knee. He then turned his pocket inside out from his jacket, spilling its content on the floor. Tsuna was shocked at seeing 30* or so condoms on the floor along with several wallets.

"Hi… Hibari-san… are those…" Tsuna asked nervously, hoping that those tiny, ringed squared packets were not what he thought they were.

"Confiscated items." Hibari smirked in reply to Tsuna's fears. "Too many think they can come to this school and do whatever they want to. I'm here to make sure the festival goes according to plan." Hibari rummaged through his spoils and also added, "Just like I'm making sure you get up on the stage properly."

Then he picked up one of the condoms and read the description. "Hmm… strawberry flavors. I guess this will do." Then with one corner of his mouth, he ripped the packet open.

Tsuna closed his eyes in embarrassment as Hibari confidently wrapped Tsuna properly. "Ah!" Tsuna gasped when Hibari open his mouth to take in Tsuna's head, covered with sweet strawberry flavors. Something soft like a cushion yet filled with warmth was lightly placed on Tsuna where he wanted it the most. Unlike Hibari's hand that felt soft but yet slightly rough, Hibari's tongue was much tenderer to the touch as it rubbed him up and down. Tsuna covered his mouth with both hands as Hibari continued to stroke him with his tongue. Tsuna twitched and shivered at each caress and could not help but feel the pleasure warm his body.

Then Hibari decided it was time, and he swallowed Tsuna wholly. Tsuna arched at the intense sensation he felt between his legs. Hibari did not stop his motion and continued on. As he ran up and down Tsuna's rod, Hibari also tasted him through the condom with his tongue.

The swirls of Hibari's tongue along with the vertical sensation Tsuna was feeling were too much for him. Tsuna moaned and arched forward as he couldn't help but balance himself by hugging Hibari's head. After several strokes of bliss, Hibari pulled out and continued to lick him for awhile.

"Any progress?" Hibari asked as he continued his licking. "I…. I…." Tsuna stammered between his heavy breaths. Then he gulped down his dry throat. "It… feels good…. Hibari-san." Tsuna admitted in humiliation. Hibari looked up to face his little blushing victim and smirked with his own pleasure at seeing such an ashamed face. "Oh, does it now." Hibari said, highly amused at seeing Tsuna moan with guilty pleasures. Tsuna blushed deeper and hung his head lower when he realized Hibari was teasing him.

Hibari continued to relentlessly ask just as he maintained his licking. "And… how do you like it?" Tsuna was too embarrassed to say them. "I'll stop right here if you don't answer my questions." Hibari said tartly.

"Ah! Anything but that!" Tsuna exclaimed in panic. Then he tried to think with his brain that was already turned into mush. "I… I like… it when…" Tsuna stammered between his heavy panting. "when… Hibari-san licks me at the tip." Tsuna said quietly, totally embarrassed that he said it out loud.

"And?" Hibari persistently asked as he licked the tip a few times to reward Tsuna. Then he swallowed Tsuna, and Hibari was pleased to hear a sweet gasp. "I…" Tsuna stuttered, trying very hard to think. Tsuna held desperately onto Hibari's bobbing head. Tsuna's hands clutched onto Hibari's messy hair as he frantically tried to think of an answer to Hibari's demands. "Hibari-san… please… don't ask me….further." Tsuna pleaded, hoping Hibari-san would show him mercy.

Asking forgiveness from Hibari was of course, futile. Hibari pulled out and held Tsuna's erection tightly. Tsuna flinched at the pain at Hibari's rough treatment with his still-gloved hands. "Don't make me ask again." Hibari ordered. Tsuna gulped as he trembled from the lack of pleasure. "I want… more…" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as he forced himself to say it. "Please don't stop, Hibari-san…"

"I suggest you cover your mouth." Hibari commanded with smirk after he got what he wanted. "I'm gonna end it." Then Hibari swallowed Tsuna once more. Tsuna gasped and covered his mouth to suppress his moans when Hibari started to stroke him roughly. There was no more teasing as Hibari concentrated on Tsuna's sensitive spots. Tsuna gasped and swallowed his moans as much as possible. However, he could not help but arch as his body was filled with pleasure he'd never felt before.

"Hi… Hibari-san… wait… it's too much…" Tsuna said between his heavy pants. He couldn't help but lean forward and wrap his arms around Hibari's head. Tsuna did his best not to thrust but his hips wanted more and more of the pleasure Hibari relentlessly gave. Tsuna's legs tensed up and his toes curled. Pressure was building below him as Tsuna grew hotter and hotter. Hibari refused to slow down his pace however and mercilessly sucked on Tsuna's pleasure spot. Tsuna's hands were tangled in Hibari's hair as Tsuna moaned his name.

Tsuna felt his body shiver as he squirted three or four times into Hibari's mouth and into the condom. After his ecstasy, Tsuna slid off of Hibari and fell to the floor, breathless.

Hibari quietly pulled off the condom and expertly tied it in a knot at the bottom. He walked over to the trashcan and threw it away. How he knew how to use it, Tsuna had no idea. When Hibari came back to Tsuna, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You…" Hibari said as he grabbed Tsuna and pulled him up. "You're body is still not satisfied?" Hibari was definitely not pleased to find out that his skills were not adequate enough for a mere little herbivore. Even Tsuna looked down and was surprised to see his own erection still throbbing for more and still stiff as ever.

"I…. I…." Tsuna stammered in fear. His wide eyes were full of it as he stared into Hibari's scowl.

"What kind of dream did you have?" Hibari asked darkly.

Tsuna gulped and hesitantly told the truth. "Well… erm… Mukuro…"

"Mukuro?" Hibari's interest perked up at that name.

Tsuna nodded slowly, "He erm… well…" Tsuna exactly wasn't sure how he was going to explain this one.

Hibari's eyes narrowed and glared at him. "Did he take you?"

Tsuna tentatively nodded.

There was a silent and heavy pause as Hibari's anger grew to a boiling point. The fact that he was outdone by Mukuro, again, did not sit well with him at all. Though this was a totally different matter and unrelated topic compared to their first fight, Hibari was someone who hated to lose. The fact that Mukuro had turned on Tsuna that much in a "dream" pissed off Hibari even more.

Now, when Hibari gets angry, he doesn't curse or yell or do any actions a normal human being would do. He glares deeply into your eyes, scorching your vision, and burns your soul with his cold, baleful stare. His silence is much more deadly than any hissing or cursing a normal human can verbalize. Then he would normally repeat his infamous quote, "I'll bite you to death," and show you hell.

Now, Tsuna truly was experiencing hell when he looked into Hibari's eyes. Tsuna screamed silently and wished his fears would make his erection cower into a shriveled ball. Unfortunately for both of them, Tsuna's erection proudly held still and strong… and continued to throb in mockery.

Hibari haughtily looked at his wrist watch. "10 minutes…" He said to himself. Then he glared back at the little, shivering hervibore. "So…" Hibari continued as he grabbed the poor boy's shoulders and smashed Tsuna's back against the mirror behind him. "Mukuro in your dream was more skillful than I, huh?"

Tsuna shook his head violently to explain, 'NO' but that did not work for Hibari. He was already not seeing things straight with his anger at its peak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:**  Reality and Reflection  
 **Pairing:**  692718  
 **Rating:** R for smut/rape.  
 **Warning:** Violent rape -.-;  
 **Credits:** **raenef_mignon**  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Summary:**  Originally just a cute 6927 fanart drabble... that turned into a monster called 692718. First time writing for Mukuro and he's damn hard to write for. -.-;; All those who were curious of how I write Mukuro, here he is, and no wonder I avoided him. Hm.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

 

* * *

 

Hibari unzipped his pants and Tsuna stared at his action with fear prominent in his eyes. Tsuna backed up some more against the mirrors and the bar table in the middle. Hibari picked up one of the condoms and ripped it open with his teeth.

"Get down and lick me." the prefect commanded. Tsuna hesitated before he got on his knees. He stared at the cock and hesitated some more.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Hibari grabbed the back of Tsuna's head and pulled him forward. Tsuna's cheek was shoved into Hibari's crotch and the young Vongola closed his eyes shut at the weird sensation.

Peeking with one eye open, Tsuna rolled out his tongue and carefully licked at the foreskin. It tasted weird and strange but Tsuna grew a bit more confident as he continued to lick at the growing erection. Once it was semi-erect, Tsuna swallowed it whole, moaning when it throbbed in his mouth.

" _Nngh!"_  Hibari flinched a bit but stood his ground as he felt Tsuna's tongue around his cock and suck on him harder. It felt good enough to get him aroused. And he needed to be hard, fast.

And watching Tsuna try his very best to suck on his cock was kinda cute.

After an extra hard suck, Hibari almost bucked, feeling the need to thrust into that small mouth. "Enough," he said instead as he pulled out. Tsuna looked up at him, little bit less afraid, and his cheeks dusted pink like his kimono.

"Turn around," he ordered the young heir to the Vongola mafia.

Tsuna did as he was told as he stood up his arms folded in front of him and he held onto the wooden bar. His legs shook so much, they didn't support his weight anymore.

Hibari placed the condom on his now-hard cock and wrapped it securely as well as wrapping another condom around Tsuna's own cock. He lifted the flap of the pink kimono, still finding it distasteful to see all the yellow pineapple prints that seemed to be laughing at him. Despite everything, Hibari lifted the pink fabric as he opened the bottle of lube, another one of those confiscated item.

To Hibari's dismay, the lube was pineapple scented.

'Looks like I can't seem to get away from  _pineapples_  today…' he grumbled as he squirted the clear jelly goo onto his fingers.

Tsuna barely spread his legs as he buried his face into his arms, scared stiff of what was going to happen next. He flinched when something cool, slimy and thin entered inside his back entrance.

"Relax, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And spread your legs more."

" _Hnnngh_ …." Tsuna moaned as he buried his face even more, his toes slightly curling as he tried to keep his hips held high. He felt a second finger enter inside him which only made him want to cry.

Wordlessly Hibari massaged his inner muscles, covering his walls thickly with the lubricant as well as stretching him properly. He could hear Tsuna whimpering as he scissored him.

' _Cute_ …' Hibari thought to himself. The younger boy was almost like a girl.

When he thought Tsuna was alright, and because he was running out of time, Hibari pulled his fingers out. Tsuna relaxed a bit once the fingers were removed but stiffened again when he felt something warm and soft touch his perky entrance now.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna took a peek behind him. His eyes widened when he realized what the school prefect was about to do.

"H-Hibari-san! W-wait!  _A-aaaah…nnngh_ ….!" Tsuna clung to the bar as Hibari entered inside him, slowly and carefully but still firmly.

"Don't… squirm so much…." Hibari frowned, slightly panting as his cock slowly and decidedly buried itself inside the smaller boy's entrance.

"It-it's too big, Hibari-san!" Tsuna whined as his legs buckled. But the young raven-haired boy held onto his hip and kept him upright.

"Just… relax…" Hibari panted a bit before he gave a sharp thrust, burying himself completely to the hilt.

Tsuna screamed but he did his best to muffle his cries. Few tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain. He could feel the hot scorching rod inside him throb with a new heartbeat.

Hibari waited for few seconds so Tsuna could adjust, but they were running out of time.

"Hey," Hibari called out to him as he leaned forward. "I'm going to move."

'Hibari-san's so cruel…' Tsuna whimpered but dared not voice his thoughts. He felt ashamed and embarrassed as he could feel Hibari's cock now move in and out of him. He could also hear the squirting sound of the lubricant which embarrassed Tsuna even further. The pain faded slowly as it was replaced with arousing pleasure, the voice of Hibari panting in rhythm with him was strangely a huge turn-on for Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna blushed as his hips moved in tandem with his Cloud Guardian's.

He took a peek up at the mirror because he wanted to see Hibari's face as he thrust inside him.

To his utter shock, Tsuna noticed a certain blue haired Mist Guardian right behind Hibari and wave at his boss.

Tsuna quickly turned to look behind him and behind Hibari but there was no one there. His body still trembling with fear and lust he turned back to face the mirror. And sure enough, Mukuro was there waving right at him. This time he made a bunny ear on Hibari's head and stuck his tongue out.

'M-Mukuro…!' Tsuna looked into the mirror, scared stiff of what he was seeing. He could only see Mukuro in the mirror and somehow he was shrouded in illusion in reality.

'W-what should I do? If Hibari-san found out…' Tsuna thought to himself, gritting his teeth when his Cloud Guardian started to pick up his pace. It felt so good, it was getting harder and harder for him to think.

Tsuna gasped and panted hard as his eyes focused on the mirror. Mukuro casually skipped forward and petted Tsuna on the head. When he turned to see the Mist Guardian, he wasn't there. But in the mirror, he could clear see that Mukuro was standing next to him, petting his hair. What was worse, he could  _feel_  Mukuro's fingers touch his head even though he couldn't see him.

He truly was there. Just invisible.

Tsuna shivered. This couldn't end well. He had a very bad premonition…

The young Vongola watched in the mirror as the Mist Guardian unzipped  _his_  pants. Then to Tsuna's horror, Mukuro pried apart Tsuna's arms and came in between him and the mirror.

Now in the mirror, all Tsuna could see was Mukuro's back. But Tsuna could feel something long, soft and stiff brush his cheek.

'Oh my god… no way…' Tsuna groaned when he figured out what Mukuro was up to.

"What is it?" Hibari asked as he continued to thrust into him. Tsuna jumped, startled. He quickly looked back at Hibari.

"Are you close yet?" he frowned. Tsuna shook his head nervously. He looked back at the mirror. He could clearly see Mukuro but it seemed that Hibari could not.

"That's no good…." Hibari scowled as he started thrusting harder, trying to find his prostate.

" _Mnnngh_ …" Tsuna moaned when Hibari's thrusts grew rougher. His hands still held onto the bar though now Mukuro was between his arms, he couldn't lay his face on them. Tsuna felt a gloved hand gently massage the back of his head before he was yanked forward. Something hard and warm again poked at him near his mouth.

Face flushing red, Tsuna opened his mouth obediently. Immediately he felt something enter and knew by the taste that it was Mukuro's cock. Closing his eyes as tears welled up again, Tsuna licked at the underside of the erection as he sucked. He groaned into the cock as Hibari continued to pummel his inside from the back.

" _Nngh!_!" Tsuna arched as he felt a sharp pain and pleasure jolt through his spine with electrifying intensity. Tsuna moaned even louder when Hibari jabbed into his prostate for the second time.

"Ah… so that's where it is…" the Cloud Guardian said casually as he started ramming his cock inside with pin-point accuracy.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around his Mist Guardian and cried out as his Cloud Guardian slammed himself inside, the embarrassing sound of skin slapping against skin very loud in the room.

Mukuro reminded him to continue his sucking as Tsuna felt hands pulling and yanking at his hair to continue. With tears falling down his cheeks, Tsuna obeyed, sucking on the warm rod that thrust into his mouth.

After several sucking and Hibari's heated thrusts, Tsuna couldn't take it anymore as his body shuddered and jolted, bucking in as he came hard into the condom that collected his sperm.

Feeling Tsuna's ass tighten around him, Hibari too groaned and came into his condom, filling it with his sperm.

Tsuna cried out silently as he felt, tasted and swallowed a hot load of cum that filled the inside his mouth when orgasm hit Mukuro, though the sperms were invisible as well.

Panting, Tsuna slumped to the floor as Hibari pulled out of him and Mukuro unceremonially dropped him.

Tsuna touched the side of his face, as he felt the sticky cum all over his mouth though no one could see them on him. He tried to rub it away with the back of his hand anyway.

"Are you done yet?" Hibari said as he pulled off the condom and inspected Tsuna's cock.

Tsuna cowered, embarrassed at Hibari's shameless and bold move.

They sighed in relief when they saw that Tsuna's size had gone back to normal.

"H-Hibari-san! S-stop looking!" Tsuna pushed him away and covered his penis once he realized what an embarrassing position he was in.

Tsuna quickly got up and looked at the mirror. Mukuro was no where in sight and he too could feel none of his Mist Guardian's presence.

"Good. You're just in time. Now go. The skit must continue." Hibari said as he pushed Tsuna out the door, not listening to his stammers and excuses.

As they hurried to the stage, hoping they made it on time, they were shocked to see that the skit had continued without them.

Rather, instead of the skit, everyone watched dumbfounded and in shock as there was a large screen that played a home-made video on the set. It was first-person video shot of Hibari fucking Tsuna in the back while wearing a pink kimono with pineapple prints while the Vongola looked as if he was sucking someone who was holding the camera.

Hibari immediately knew who took that film.

"ROKUDO MUKURO!" a shout was heard all through out Namimori school along with an accompanied harmony of "HIIIIIIIIEEEEE~!"

-the end-

 


End file.
